percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Olympian Beginnings: Chapter 9
Hestia "Sister, come on!" I sighed and followed Demeter across the throne room. I looked around at the thrones, six of them now filled. It'd been almost nine mortal years since Zeus had freed our siblings (myself included), and we'd been gaining allies and striking blows to the Titans ever since. Zeus and Poseidon had been pushing to mount a final attack for a while, but the Fates had warned us we needed every chair filled beforehand, and even they understood defying the Fates was a bad idea. Among our new allies were Pan, a young nature god who didn't look like much, but had won us more than a few battles with his powers, and Maia, a cave nymph from the mortal world that Leto had introduced us to. However, the newest throne had been claimed by Hera's son, Ares. My youngest sister and youngest brother had married a couple of years back, and Ares had been born soon after. He was a god, like us, specializing in weaponry, from what we could tell. His throne, (the one directly next to Poseidon's), had turned blood red, with about as many weapons holsters as possible for a chair. Now Hera was in labor once again, and Demeter seemed under the impression it was necessary for us to witness, as her sisters. Just before reaching the door to Hera's and Zeus's room, I heard a shriek from behind the door. (Not the kind of cry you'd expect to hear during labor, more of a horrified shriek.) Demeter and I exchanged alarmed glances, and sped up. Just as we arrived at the door, Maia, who'd been acting as a midwife (she seemed to have some eperience with childbirth she didn't elaborate on), slipped out of the door. "What's happened?" Demeter asked. The nymph wore a grave expression. "Well, everything should be fine. The baby's perfectly healthy, but Hera seems to be unsatisfied with-" Maia was interrupted by the deafening sound of roaring flames, coming from outside the nearby window. I ran towards it and saw what seemed to be a ball of flame hurtling towards the mortal world. "Oh, what has she done!" Maia said, watching the object descend with horror. "What is it?" I asked. Just then Hera's door opened again, and our youngest sister walked out with her arms crossed and a sour look on her face. "Where's the child?" Demeter asked. Hera glared. "You are not to speak of it." "Why not? Where-" Then it clicked. I stared at my sister in astonishment. "You threw the child out the window!?" "It was hideous!" Hera exclaimed, as if that justified what she'd done. "By the Fates, Hera! You can't just do that!" Demeter said. "I can do what I want. It's really none of your business. It was my son, and I can do what I'd like with it." Hera replied. "Well he's our nephew! You could have very well just killed your own child, and that doesn't bother you?" I asked her. Hera glared coldly at each of us in turn. "No. It does not. End of discussion." She continued walking down the hall, leaving Demeter, Maia, and I staring at her in disbelief. Next Chapter Category:Olympian Beginnings Category:Nickystellar Category:Fan Fiction